paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Circus
This is FPGOutlaw's Official Review of the PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Circus". Review Title Card: Has Rubble on it in a standard pose with his standard background. Analysis: I see no reason wasting my time. Scene 1: A Mexican-sounding guy is heard talking about “The Adventure Bay Circus” being over. Marshall and Skye are seen tearing down a big-top. They both run off, as a ringmaster, named Raimundo, thanks Ryder for helping him tear down the circus, as Ryder says he enjoyed the circus. Rocky is using his pincers to take stakes out of the ground, and putting them in Rubble’s shovel. Marshall, Skye, and Chase roll up the big-top skin. Ryder says that he’ll need Rubble’s digger to load the tent onto the train. Raimundo tells Ryder not to worry, as “we’ve” got it. Raimundo whistles, and 2 elephants, as Ryder calls them “Eunice and Ellie”, pick up the tents and throw them and put them into one of the train cars. They both get into their train car, and Ryder gives Ellie some peanuts. Analysis: *1/2, If I’m not wrong, this episode takes place the time the circus comes BEFORE or AFTER the other season 1 episode “Circus Pup-Formers”. If the circus only comes yearly, that would mean that the span of season 1 could be bigger than we think. As for the scene itself, nothing really notable. None of the pups had speaking lines, so that isn’t really good. Let’s hope this episode builds itself in as we move farther through. Scene 2: Marshall and Rubble are bouncing on a mattress. Skye says “Ladies and gentlemen! The greatest show in Adventure Bay!” An OK line. As Ryder looks over, and then gets a call from Alex Porter. Jesus, they could have gone in a different direction. Alex calls in distress as a whole bucket of peanuts is missing. Alex says it’s a huge emergency, but Ryder turns him down. Ryder then gets another call, which is from Raimundo saying that Ellie, the baby elephant from earlier in the episode, has gone missing, and has started running towards Adventure Bay. Raimundo says that Eunice is very upset. I love the delivery of the line by Raimundo. Ryder tells Raimundo to tell Eunice that they will find her baby, and gives his pick-up line. Raimundo thanks Ryder, in a greatly delivered line. Skye, Rubble, and Marshall are doing a “Triple Decker Pups” trick (Marshall is under Rubble and Skye is above Rubble, as they run around in circles.) They notice that their tags go off, and Marshall starts to run towards the lookout, as if he’s forgetting that Rubble and Skye are still on him. Skye reminds him that they are still up there, and he flings them into the elevator, as they crash into all the other pups. Marshall then enters calmly into the elevator. Analysis: **1/2, Not a bad scene to be completely honest. The fact that Skye had a good line was odd, she doesn’t get many oppertunities to give good lines. Also, the fact that Raimundo gave a good line as well was great. Marshall’s supposed-to-beusual Elevator scene was something new, so that’s always good as well. Lookout: Chase’s megaphone is needed to call Ellie. Rocky is needed to build something out of his recycling to build something to help catch Ellie. Scene 3: While Chase and Ryder start driving towards Adventure Bay, Rocky turns around and drives behind of the Lookout instead. He opens his trunk, and starts throwing out random items until he finds an old gumball machine, and says that all he needs is some peanuts. Ryder and Chase are then seen driving to Mr. Porter’s restaurant. As Alex sees Ryder, he excitingly asks Ryder if he came with peanuts, which Ryder says “Not this time Alex”. Good line. He explains the problem to Alex, as Alex gets sad. Chase then starts to sniff out some peanut shells on the ground, until he finds a trail. Ryder tells Chase he did good work, and tells him to follow the peanut trails as Chase runs on the trail barkning. Analysis: **, So far, just an average day for the writers. Apparently, it’s too much for them to give us so new stuff without it all just being new day, same things. There really isn’t much for me to point out here, except that Chase’s voiceacting was great, so I guess that’s a plus. Scene 4: Chase is sniffing out the trail, until the train ends. Ryder says, in a saddening tone, that they’ve followed the train half-way across Adventure Bay. Rocky then shows up, with his so called “The Rocky Elephant Attracter Peanut Dispenser!” Rocky says that it can make a trail of peanuts, and presses a button which sends a peanut flying, hitting Chase’s nose as he chuckles a small bit. Ryder then gets a call, from Raimundo, who tells him to keep an eye out for...Chase then notices Eunice running, as she runs by them so fast they spin as she runs by.She continues past them, as Chase warns the citizens that an elephant is on the run. Ryder says that they have a much bigger problem now. Ryder tells Chase to keep looking for Ellie, and Rocky to use his elephant attracter to get Eunice somewhere safe. Ryder says “Let’s roll” as they both jump into their vehicles to end the scene. Analysis: ***, An Above Average scene. Rocky played a big role in giving this scene the 3 stars, as his voice acting and animations were amazing. His “Elephant Attracter” must be great, because as soon as he shot that peanut from the dispenser, Eunice came running after it! One thing to point out though, is that Ryder’s voice got a little more quiet at the end there. I don’t know if that was supposed to happen, but it wasn’t ever really breaking the scene or the part of that line at all. Scene 4: Mr. Porter is asking two citizens if they want dessert, as he says “I’m so hungry I could eat an...” the lady citizen then screams “Elephant!” The Male citizen then says “Well, not that hungry.” Mr. Porter and the citizens then run off, as Alex asks if he saw the elephant. Eunice destroys Mr. Porter’s patio. Mr. Porter has the cake all over his face he had a few seconds ago. He licks it off his fingers, and says “The lemon icing needs a bit more, zing!” This ends the scene. Analysis: *3/4, Not much to this scene. The male citizen had some suggestive voice acting, but I won’t get into that. Mr. Porter’s line at the end saved this scene from being a complete DUD. Scene 5: Mayor Goodway is yelling for the PAW Patrol as Eunice is sniffing her hair for some odd reason. The Mayor says “this elephant does NOT have an appointment!” Decent line. Ryder then throws peanuts on the ground for Eunice to eat. He then tells Rocky to try to lead her to Farmer Yumi’s farm. I love Rocky’s line as he is using his peanut dispenser. Analysis: **, Something needs to happen for this episode so it doesn’t turn out completely horrible as a whole. Rocky had a nice line, as well as the Mayor, but except for that, there’s not much to talk about in this scene. Scene 6: Rocky is leading Eunice into the barn, with Yumi, Ryder, and Raimundo standing outside. As Bettina moos at the sight of Eunice, Eunice becomes scared and starts to run off. Ryder then is forced to mount Eunice, to safely get her stowed away in the barn. As Eunice gets into the barn, Ryder says “one mamma elephant safe, one baby elephant to go”. Decent line. He then calls Chase, and asks is he has found Ellie yet. Chase says he followed her trail to Mr. Porter’s restaurant. Ryder tells Chase to stay there, and they’ll be on their way. Analysis: **1/4, Getting there, but still not at its finest. So far, I’m sure the average for these scenes is at **, which is not good compared to the other episodes so far. Ryder had a nice line, but that still cannot bring the rating up by too much. Scene 7: Ryder and Rocky are with Chase at Mr. Porter’s restaurant. Chase tells Ryder that the trail he was following ends there. Ryder notices a broken ladder, and realizes that Ellie climbed it and got on the restaurant. Alex states the obvious, as usual. Ryder then notices that she’s going to jump, and quickly asks Rocky where the mattress is that Skye, Rubble, and Marshall is located. Rocky tells Ryder that the mattress is in his truck. He goes to his truck, grabs the mattress, and makes his way back to the patio. Mr. Porter notices that the mattress is flat, and offers to blow it up. Ryder grabs Chase’s megaphone, and starts to do a circus-like announcement. He quickly and quietly asks Mr. Porter if he’s almost done. Mr. Porter is quickly blowing the mattress up at this point. Once he’s done, he falls over, says and says he’s done. Rocky pushes the mattress towards the side of the restaurant. As Mr. Porter falls over, Alex embraces his father, saying that he saved the show. Mr. Porter does a sarcastic “Woo-hoo”. Ellie does her jump, and as she finishes, she is embraced by the pups and Ryder and Mr. Porter. Raimundo is then seen mounted on Eunice. The two elephants embrace. “Awe, that’s so sweet. Uh I mean, another job well done!” Great line by Chase to end the scene. Analysis: ***, I’ll be generous thanks to the great lines by Mr. Porter and Chase. This scene was above average anyways, and it’s always nice to see Mr. Porter play a big role in an episode. Scene 8: The elephants get back into their train car. Raimundo thanks Ryder, as Ryder gives his usual line. Raimundo gives him his hat as he boards the train himself. Ryder then starts doing a circus-like announcement again, and says “Now, for everyone’s favorite act in all Adventure Bay, treat time!” Ryder gives them all treats. Great line to end the episode. Analysis: **, They could have easily botched this scene, but it kept its decency. Final Anaysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. That is a pretty average score in my opinion. The scene average doubled was a 5, so that's what I base the final analysis off of, but this episode was great-line heavy, so it got boosted. For everything about this episode, just read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Rocky - Had many great lines and was a first responder. 2. Mr. Porter - Had a few great lines and had great voice acting throughout the episode. 3. Chase - Was decent throughout the whole episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie & Pups Save the Sea Turtles (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.54 First Responders List Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode